


Pajamas

by crystallized



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Vechsteau [11]
Category: MindCrack
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallized/pseuds/crystallized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vechs, I thought we had this discussion already."</p>
<p>Day 11 of 30: Wearing kigurumis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pajamas

**Author's Note:**

> I'll come right out and admit that I had absolutely no ideas on how to turn this prompt into a plot without telling the same exact story as the cosplay prompt...so you get another dialogue-only 100-word drabble, yay.
> 
> This is a direct sequel to [Hat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764603).

"Vechs, I thought we had this discussion already."

"Which discussion?"

"The one about how you manage to find the most ridiculous articles of clothing."

"Oh yeah." "And how you need to stop buying them for me."

"But Zisteau! Then I look ridiculous alone!"

"Dunno, Aurey would probably wear one of these...what the hell do you call this?"

"It's called a kigurumi and it's warm and fuzzy and fun! Come on Zisteau, don't be such a stick in the mud all the time. Have some fun!"

"I have plenty of fun, and I do it without wearing children's pajamas."

"Oh, fine."


End file.
